mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors (AceOfSpadesProduc100 series)
Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors is a comedy series weaving a huge storyline, etc. Season 1 Episode 1 (S1EP1) got over 50 views in just a single day, unlike his other videos (Microsoft Sam Reads the Windows XP BSOD, his most popular video, got 20 views in a single day). Episode 1 got AceOfSpadesProduc100 14 subscribers in just a day (mostly from the VGCP), which made his subscriber count jump from 15 to 29. The average length for each episode is 4-5 minutes. Season 1 Episodes between S1EP1 and S1EP6 were uploaded in 1080p (The first standard 1080p video by AceOfSpadesProduc100 was the bridge between 2013 and 2014 with the Christmas and New Years video), and now in 1440p HD as of S1EP7. No episodes will be uploaded in 4K because they'll take gigabytes of space on the computer's hard drive despite YouTube's capability for 4K video quality, and because they take days or weeks to upload in 4K. Main Plot Season 1 is mainly based on Early Thunderbirds101 FWE Seasons, expect Sam Gets Sucked down a White Hole in S1EP5. Sam Encounters Ylvis and Sonic.exe in S1EP6, and Billy Mays defeats them by putting them in a rinse cycle. In S1EP8 marks the First encounter of Oxy Burgers In Funny Windows Errors. In S1EP9 Makes Sam Play Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde for the NES and Max Headroom Pirates the Video Signal. In S1EP10, the NSA Seizes itself again after Sam believed that the International Tacos Association was the work of the NSA, and Sam encounters The Moving Victoria Virus. In the S1 Finale, The Viacom V of Doom crashes the video, The Moving Victoria Virus Returns and gets Sam as well as the NSA Agent and The ABC Clock Virus makes a unwelcome visit. Season 2 Each episode may contain the same running gags as S1EP10 and Season 1 Finale, but no release date for S2EP1 has been announced yet Behind the scenes Season Time Lengths *Season 1 - 1 hour, 2 Minutes 45 Seconds as'' of the Season 1 Finale'' ''Episodes Total: *Season 1: 11 (As of October 13, 2014) Total: (As of 10/13/2014) 11 Video editor used: *Sony Vegas Pro 12 (Until S1EP8) *Sony Vegas Pro 13 (As of S1EP9) Reception Path Light reviewed it positive. Character Cast Just click on an character's name to go to that information sheet. If the character you're interested in isn't here, check the Character Dictionary or the list of Character Genera. Names with an asterisk (*) were not part of Speakonia. *Microsoft Sam - As himself *Mike (lowest pitch) - As NSA agent *Mike - As himself *Mary - As herself *Mac/RealSpeak Samantha - As Siri *Adult Male #1-American English - As Radar Overseer Scotty *Doctor Sbaitso (Non-Speakonian voice)* - As Missingno . *Natural MS Sam - As Master Chief *Natural MS Mike - As Arbiter *Natural MS Mary - As Cortana. *Sample TTS Voice* - As himself *Adult Male #3-American English - As Bacon *Robosoft 3 (lowest pitch) - As ROFL-9000 and his variants and redesigns that all end with the name "9000". *Robosoft 3 - As Mister ROFL Robot. *AceOfSpadesProduc100's real voice* - As Mister Ace *AceOfSpadesProduc100's real voice* (synthesized using the Vocodex VST Plugin using the "Chord + Supersaw" preset) - As Computer *Go!Animate/VoiceForge Kidaroo* - As Mister Ace's tantrum voice * The Moving Victoria Lady* - As Herself Running gags *The NSA seizing itself after seizing something by saying "THE NSA IS NOW THE PROPERTY OF THE NSA". *Sparta remixes. * The Moving Victoria Virus. Category:Series Category:Error series Category:TTS Videos Category:TTS Videos Created by AceOfSpadesProduc100